SUPERVALOR
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara watches as Mon-El tries on his very new red and shiny super suit and quite frankly she just cannot keep her hands to herself. -Or The Necessary Training Room Smut


Smacking her lips together- Kara's mouth was currently drier than the Sahara desert. Growing increasingly uncomfortable wearing her own super suit, shuffling and shifting, pulling at the fabric in irritation _why did Winn have to make this thing so tight?!_

Brows crinkled her mind instantly raced towards what **else** happened to be perfectly tight today… Mon-Els new red shiny super suit.

Kara was currently stood behind both Mon-El and Winn watching as they discussed the intricacies of the material, trying out different ideas.. _Modelling_ … Kara couldn't tell you _exactly_ **what** they had been talking about because she was quite simply too busy drowning in her own hormones as she took in his impeccably formed ass _sans cape_ to even care.

Head cocked, resisting the urge to lean over and _touch_ she almost buckled. Legs being the traitors that they were quivering unexpectedly at the beautiful expanse of back muscle that just practically begged to be under her tongue.

Biting her lip, she could feel how wet she was inside of her upper thighs… body just _screaming_ out for attention clearly. Every movement was like a bolt of lightning surging and charging throughout her lower limbs, giving even the room itself a certain layer of _explosive_ intensity.

She could feel every droplet of sweat, every brisk swipe of air… Hear those husky rumblings of his voice tickling at the edge of her eardrum, it was sending delightful ripples straight down to her core.

He turned slightly and from this angle she got a spectacular _glimpse_ of his thighs straining with the way he was standing, daring to sneak a quick peak… the suit did nothing to hide the definite _bulge_ at his crotch.

Zoned out Kara completely missed the way her sister had hastily walked up beside her.

"Earth to Krypton…. earth to Krypton… Kara snap out of it!… you need to stop staring… it's weird and gross I really don't need to see how much of a horny mess you are right now. You look like you want to devour him and I don't need the mental image."

"Uh huh, yes yes I do" In her sexual haze- she hadn't quite gotten the full gist of what Alex was talking about.

Snapping from her thoughts, she soon felt three sets of eyes on her so turned to see Alex standing slack jawed prior to losing control of her composure and sniggering at Kara's apparently _bad_ word choice.

Aside from a throughly amused sister the room had gone completely still, it was silent… holding her breath she reluctantly glanced at the boys and as she had expected- there stood a red faced Winn wide eyed clutching at his tablet.

Next to him a dishevelled Mon-El staring darkly at her. As soon as their eyes connected she almost whined at the primal look coating his features, eyes dilated. Flicking further down she caught the Kryptonian emblem… _her emblem_ realising that _it was calling out to her._

They all stood for a few moments frozen in complete disarray before Alex shoved Winn out of the room awkwardly…

"ow ow hey! Not so hard! I'm going I'm going"

Alex took one last look at her sister and smirked waggling her eyebrows "you two have fun".

And that's how they ended up pinned to the training room floor, legs locking as tongues explored throats, fierce hands grappling at every stretch of skin they could, cracks forming as the ground shook beneath them. Utilising Superspeed Kara practically ripped the suit from his shoulders, only restraining enough as to not damage the almost indestructible fabric.. _it was far too beautiful._

Standing up to forego her own suit, he took the opportunity to surge forward until they crashed into the far wall, their dripping bodies now layered in a coating of dust and cement. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled herself up as her thighs went to grip his torso with decimating strength, her arousal now _coating_ his abdomen.

Groaning he lined himself up before thrusting into her at an impossible pace, denouncing foreplay with the sheer necessity to be inside each other.

Panting, gulping for air… they probably only appeared as a blur to the outside world. At an excruciating pace Kara could already feel her stomach twisting signalling her impending release.

"Mon-El, Mon-El d-don't stop, please please _don't stop!"_

Grunting he continued his tirade as he bent to suckle on her earlobe, before craning down to languish hot wet kisses to her neck.

She froze spiralling into a supercharged release, bucking into a series of orgasms that left her quaking in relief.

Moaning, arching until she found herself buried into the crook of his neck and biting down, squirming as she gripped onto his back feeling him tighten and come inside of her, his warmth filling her, _pulsating_ at her base.

 _It was hot._

Falling down onto their backs they lay naked, gasping for breath on the grey floors of the DEO, line of sight moving between the ceiling and each other whilst they tried to recover.

Kara turned and watched in fascination as Mon-El stared at the ceiling, throat bobbing as he swallowed. Chest expanding, all fluffy and cute. At that precise moment Kara felt a surge of love for this adorable man, she scooted closer until she was able to run her hand across the fluffy expanse, toying with his chest hair.

He grinned and put his arm around her bringing her into a tight embrace, both content to just breathe in and bask in the afterglow of mind blowing quickie sex.

~Giggles~

Kara burst into a fit of the sweetest giggles, filling every fibre of his being with joy. It poured over him like honey as she buried her face deeper into his side, hiding her mortified expressions at what they'd apparently just done… _in the middle of the day… at the DEO… with people outside of the door._

Back in the control room, Alex had turned off any screens related to the training centre- wanting to preserve their privacy and save them from impending embarrassment. As much as she didn't like to _think_ about what her sister was probably doing- she knew how bad it looked for them to be canoodling at work inside a public space.

But no matter, she just couldn't help but be thankful for how happy her sister truly was at this present point in history and could only think to herself that- _she should just leave them be._

If this helped to extend her sisters happiness then she would do it for as long as she possibly could… because It was an amazing thing to see after a year of such gut wrenching heartbreak and misery.

Asking Winn to turn off and wipe the feeds- _eventually_ Alex found herself looking up at the sound of wolf whistles, cheering and honest to god clapping as the whole room erupted into a barrel of chaos when the two lovebirds entered looking bright and a little flush.

She'd never seen Kara cringe and turn that many shades of red before or Mon-El act so bashful and quiet.

As it had turned out multiple agents had overheard them… they most definitely had ears and turning off screens and deleting the evidence **was not** enough to help their two favourite superheroes retain their now _forgotten_ dignity.

 _Fin._


End file.
